five times Hinata slipped up and the one time Tsukki just lost it
by vanillarara
Summary: Yamaguchi's contagious 'Tsukki' here and 'Tsukki' there affected Hinata. See how it goes.


And I am here again with another stupid fanfic. I'm sure you're not gonna enjoy this lol

Forgot to mention this is based off of a comic by cheesecakeri on tumblr!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!**

* * *

The first time it happened, Tsukishima thought nothing of it and just dismissed it as Yamaguchi's fault for always calling him that.

_"Kageyama! Toss to me! Toss to me! TOSS TO MEEEE!" shouts the huge ball of energy beside him._

_"Chibi you're too loud!" says Tsukishima while trying to lessen the damage to his eardrums by covering his ears._

_"Gomen Tsukki!" is what he clearly hears as a reply. He then scanned the places near him looking for the other annoying person in his life with freckles in his face that always calls him that but he was not in sight._

_Suddenly Sugawara-san appears beside him and comments "Yamaguchi's in the club room changing clothes."_

_"Eh?"_

_"It wasn't Yamaguchi that said that." replies his senpai while obviously snickering and then points to the bespectacled boy's left._

_In his left was Hinata blushing madly realising his slip up._

The second time it happened, he still tried to ignore it since it's only the second time and maybe it will be the last. Maybe. But hey! It's still funny how he blushes and just can't get to say anything straight.

_They have a practice game with Aoba Josai today and of course the usual starters are playing: WS Sawamura, WS Asahi, LI Nishinoya, WS Tanaka, MB Tsukishima, S Kageyama and MB Hinata._

_It is now Hinata's turn to serve the ball and as Yamaguchi done before, he spikes the ball only for it to only touch the net and land on their side of the court._

_"Chibi you idiot!" shouts Tsukishima and turning to glare at him._

_"Gomen Tsukki!" Hinata shouts back only to be embarassed and blush a deep shade of red._

_'It's only the second time... It's only the second time...'_

The third time was a little less amusing... It's just a simple thing really. And maybe it's his own fault that the shortie called him Tsukki again.

_He was walking the corridor to their club room -for they have been summoned by Daichi-san- when Hinata came rushing in with Kageyama obviously racing against each other again._

_"Idiots! Stop running and making everything into a challenge!"_

_"Gomen Tsukki!" Hinata says apologetically. Well at least this time he didn't blush eh?_

_"And stop calling me that! You really are an idiot..." when he looked back where that guy should have been, all he sees is an empty space. Haahhhh definitely an idiot..._

The fourth time? Don't even ask for the fourth time. It's already becoming annoying and Tsukishima can't help but wonder how the idiot can make the same mistake every single time. Well, he's not called an idiot for nothing right?

Just imagine it's lunch break and Hinata calls him 'Tsukki' just right after he stepped out of the door of their room. He and Yamaguchi are in the same class so their classmates are already used to the 'Tsukki' here and 'Tsukki' there but coming from another person's mouth? Talk about cute and funny. They started laughing and even Tsukishima felt embarassed.

And the fifth time came around. Tsukishima even wished that this time will be the last time cos he's just had about enough of this shit.

_Hinata came running up to his side screaming 'Tsukkiiiiiiiiii!' and stopping right beside him whispering a 'shimaaaa...' as a follow up. The other middle blocker then blushed madly (again. he never fails to get embarassed whenever he slips up) thinking 'how many times has it been already?!' and wondering when Tsukishima will get tired of him._

_"Hinataaaaaaaa" growled the taller boy already advancing to the other making the shortie scoot back everytime he steps forward towards him._

_"Uhhhh sorry Tsukishima..." says Hinata while pushing him in the chest since his back is already against the wall after just a few steps._

_"What sorry?"_

_"You know Yamaguchi already calls me 'Tsukki' here and there saying it's cute and he already annoys me like hell and now you want to join in too?! Do you think this is fun?! Haaa?! Do you think I'm having fun with you two calling me 'Tsukki' all the fucking time?! I've already had enough of one person annoying me everyday so I don't need another!" Tsukishima already fuming with anger stomps off to the gym not wanting to see and hear Hinata anymore._

The next day Hinata comes up to him and surprisingly apologises.

"Gomen Tsukki..."

Uhhhh actually erase that. He looks apologetic but it's obvious he won't stop calling him that freaking nickname.

"But you know, I talked to Yamaguchi yesterday about calling you Tsukki. And you know what he said?! He agreed that I can be the only one to call you Tsukki now! So there won't be a problem right?! There will be only one to annoy you right?! Naaa?!" says Hinata while bouncing up and down with excitement and you can see it in his eyes that they were sparkling as if saying what he said just now was the perfect solution and that he was so proud of himself.

_Haaaaa_ sighs Tsukki rubbing his temples trying to ease the headache he's getting.

Well at least it's better now right? There will be only one to call him that annoying nickname and that's one less problem. Or is it really?

* * *

Sorry for disappointing you but thanks for reading anyways! ^^


End file.
